


Okruch komety

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, akcji standardowo brak, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, trochę introspekcji trochę podsumowań nic więcej, zbiorówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka tam, drobna refleksyjka pod gry, pozbawiona akcji mała medytacja - za duże słowo, podsumowanie - Exile. Okruszek. </p><p>Zbiorówka na drobiazgi do KOTORa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_magrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_magrat/gifts).



> Życzyłabym sobie, żeby to był większy fandom, bo to KOTORy to chyba jedyne gry osób powiązanych z BioWare'em, które naprawdę bardzo lubię (nawet jedynkę, całą przecież BioWare'u). Ale że nie ma, to okruszek dla znajomej, z którą przynajmniej czasem mogę pofangirlować. W okolicach i na okoliczność Zajączka. ;)

  
To nie jest fair, że zdrada przywiązuje bardziej niż wspólna walka, przelana krew, bunt, bardziej niż wszystkie gesty oddania, zaufania, miłości. To nie jest fair i dlatego dawniej – dawna – Generał by na to nigdy nie przystała.  
       Nieważne, jak dobre argumenty miałaby rzeczywistość, prawdziwa Generał odwróciłaby się na pięcie od komunikatów i interesów, od żądań i pokus, i nawet wizji, a potem zebrała oddziały i poszła na wojnę. Po prostu. Ktoś by się znalazł, choćby zawsze gotowi do bitki Mandalorianie. Dawna Marika, Wygnana, odrzucona, wolna, zagrałaby w sabaaka o losy galaktyk, rzuciła „sprawdzam” z zawadiackim błyskiem w oku, dłonią na rękojeści miecza, wypiętym kusząco – rozpraszająco – biustem.  
       Dzisiaj jest zmęczona. Zbyt zmęczona. Ustawia koordynaty statku. Ustawia głośność głosu Krei w głowie, ustala z precyzją stratega częstotliwość i jasność wizji oraz wspomnień. Zdrada Revan – ciąg zdrad, tak właściwie i czy naprawdę, zastanawia się Marika, mam prawo do choć jednej, skoro chyba nigdy nie chodziło o mnie, nawet teraz nie wiem, czy na pewno – wszystko, co potem i przedtem.  
       Zdrada przywiązuje, bo wymaga odpowiedzi, odpowiedzi, od których Marika długo uciekała. Wypierała więź. Więzi, poprawia się. Ale teraz jest zmęczona, a ucieczka wymaga niekiedy więcej sił niż konfrontacja, niż jedno „miejmy to już za sobą”. Jest zmęczona, prawie martwa, umrze, jeśli znowu zamknie oczy, nie znajdzie sił, by znów podnieść powieki – więc nie zamyka oczu i wreszcie pozwala sobie poczuć świat w całości, przefiltrowany przez nią, świat bez ślepych plamek, starannie unikanych miejsc.  
       Wreszcie. Znowu. Ciekawe, myśl przepływa leniwie, od jak dawna to była kwestia wyboru. Nie odrzucenia. Nie kary czy klątwy. Wyboru.  
       – Wisisz mi odpowiedzi, Revan – mamrocze w trakcie medytacji. – I lepiej, żeby to była ciekawa blaga. Koniec świata, co najmniej. Kresy... Mocy.  
       Kokpit milczy, ale myśl unosi się ponad przestrzenią i ktoś, odległy o wieki świetlne, uśmiecha się nagle, chociaż nie wie, czemu.


	2. Rozumiesz, jestem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MM mi bardzo dzielnie kibicowała przy pisaniu tego i bez niej pewnie by nie powstało... powstało później... więc z nieustającą dedykacją!

  
Dustil uważał, że znosi sytuację spokojnie, cierpliwie, z całą możliwą wyrozumiałością. Jak Jedi.  
       Akurat. Nawet on widział, że niekiedy przesadza, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, że chociaż ma rację, nie umie jej przedstawić w dojrzały sposób. Nawet on widział, że takie zachowanie pozbawia go tej racji. Odbiera sojuszników. Ale kogo szlag by nie trafiał?  
       Ojciec, to prawda, przychodzi na pierwsze spotkanie sam. I z pustymi rękoma.  
          
             
       — Najpierw chciałem ci kupić słodycze, potem zabawki — wyznaje. — Ale Mission mnie wyśmiała. Powiedziała, że jesteś już przecież, cóż, prawie... praktycznie dorosły. Starszy od niej. Że może raczej chciałbyś blaster albo talię sabaaka z erotycznymi obrazkami. — Rozkłada ręce, próbuje się zaśmiać, wychodzi to nerwowo, teatralnie, „żałośnie” myśli Dustil; mściwość jest prawie rutynowa. — Dlatego nie mam nic. Ale mogę ci kupić, potem. Zaraz. Czego tylko potrzebujesz. Co tylko zechcesz.  
       Chłopak bez zdumienia – z pewnością bez rozczarowania – raczej z gorzką pogardą stwierdza, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ojciec nadal chce odkupić brak czasu. Chce zasypać nieobecność prezentami. Równie dobrze mógłby kupić androida o swoim wyglądzie i zaprogramować go odpowiednio. Najwygodniejsze wyjście.  
       Chciałby burknąć „Kto to Mission? Ta twoja nowa flama?”, z satysfakcją obserwować ojcowski atak szału. Patrzeć, jak jego święty, bohaterski, opanowany w ogniu ojciec, Bohater Republiki – Która Po Telos Może Się Pieprzyć – czerwienieje z wściekłości. Może by go nawet uderzył. Może by wówczas wszyscy zobaczyli, jaki z niego doskonały człowiek. Ojciec, mąż, żołnierz. Zobaczyliby, jaki jest naprawdę.  
       Jutro na pewno byłoby o tym we wszystkich wiadomościach, nie tylko tych plotkarskich. O ile rząd by nie ocenzurował.  
       Jednak sława ojca – czy raczej drużyny Revan – oznaczała też, że Dustil chcąc nie chcąc wie doskonale, kim jest Mission. Każde dziecko to wiedziało. Nie ma sensu zadawać głupich pytań. Flama ojca była jeszcze ważniejsza. Oczywiście. Wszystko, co najlepsze, dla żołnierzyka Republiki.  
       Dustil nie może powiedzieć tego, co by chciał, milczy więc, co ojciec bierze za dobrą monetę. Oznakę życzliwości, tylko przykrytej młodzieńczą niezręcznością. Rozjaśnia się cały. Jak jakaś pierdolona lampka.  
       Idą coś zjeść. Dustil musi wybrać miejsce, bo ojciec zupełnie nie zna miasta.  
       — Myślę, czy zamiast zabawek albo blasterów nie wynająć ci mieszkania. Jesteś już dorosły, ja i tak spędzam większość roku na okrętach, nie wiadomo, gdzie mnie wojna rzuci — mówi ojciec już przy winie, po kolacji i deserze, na który nalegał; no tak, ma teraz pieniądze, dużo pieniędzy. — Długo byliśmy osobno. Nie chcę cię stracić, ale nie chcę się też narzucać.  
       To jest zaskakująco trzeźwy pomysł. Chłopak powinien się cieszyć, właściwie to się nawet cieszy, a z pewnością zgadza. To rozwiązuje kilka problemów. I wcale, wcale nie robi się mu tak jakoś dziwnie pustawo w sercu.  
       Wobec czego potakuje, zaczynają rozważać lokalizacje, konieczne udogodnienia, preferowane układy mieszkań, cenę za metr, ojciec się znowu rozjaśnia, znowu jak pierdolona lampka, i mówi, żeby Dustil nie przejmował się kosztami, i mówi na koniec:  
       — To pomysł Revan, wiesz.  
       A chłopak natychmiast przeklina swoją zgodę, tężeje, zalany nienawiścią, żalem, rozczarowaniem, wściekłością, czymś jeszcze, kłębkiem emocji, który szarpie się w gardle.  
          
                    
Ojciec nadal zwykle przybywał gdzieś w kosmosie, stojąc na straży Republiki. Zaskakująco niewiele się zmieniło od czasów sprzed zniszczenia Telos, czasów, gdy ojciec był zwykłym oficerem, nie admirałem Onasi, nie bohaterem z własnym holopomnikiem w stolicy.  
       Nie kochankiem Revan. Tej Revan. Ale to pasowało, oczywiście. Bohaterka z Bohaterem. Zdrajczyni ze Zdrajcą – chociaż nikt tak o nich nie mówił. Słowo „kochanek” też nigdy nie padało, jak już, to „partner”, a najczęściej w ogóle mówiono o nich jakby byli małżeństwem, co chłopaka doprowadzało do szału.  
       Ale poza tym naprawdę niewiele się zmieniło: ojciec na Telos bywał rzadko, Dustilowi zwykle przesyłał krótkie, informacyjne wiadomości, co u niego, co u ciebie, co robisz. Niekiedy próbował nawiązać połączenie na żywo, niekiedy zapraszał chłopaka do siebie, do koszar, na okręt (flagowy okręt sektora, nowiuteńki!), do stolicy, ale Dustil zwykle, jakże niefortunnie, nie miał akurat wtedy czasu.  
            
          
       — Jakoś się tak rozmijamy — kwituje to podczas jednej z nielicznych rozmów, z drwiącym uśmieszkiem w kąciku warg (ostatnio sporo go ćwiczył, świetnie działał na dziewczyny).  
       Wielki admirał Carth Onasi kręci głową, wyraźnie zrezygnowany. Jego syn odczuwa przypływ zadowolenia.  
            
          
Revan zwykle nie przylatywała z Carthem na Telos, a już w ogóle się nie pojawiała na rodzinnych spotkaniach. Co oznaczało, że ojciec miał masę czasu, by zawracać Dustilowi głowę. Dopytywać o jego życie, o każdą kolejną dziewczynę (żadna nie jest na poważnie i chłopak zawsze miał ochotę wykrzyczeć mu to w twarz; sam nie wie, co go powstrzymuje), o plany i finanse, o poglądy – Dustil się zjeżał, chociaż pytania brzmiały neutralnie, zupełnie jakby stary nie próbował sprawdzić, czy jego syn przypadkiem znów nie schodzi na niesłuszną ścieżkę – nawet o domowe obowiązki i dietę.  
       Domowe obowiązki i dietę. Na miłość wszystkich gwiazd! Jakby admirał floty, całe życie spędzający w koszarach, mógł cokolwiek wiedzieć o prowadzeniu domu, jakby to on pomagał matce w codzienności. Jakby to on przy niej w tej codzienności był.  
          
          
          
Dustil otwiera drzwi do domu ojca – ma klucze; bardzo pusty gest, czasem czuje się w tym sterylnym, rzadko odwiedzanym miejscu jak pokojówka – starając się być cicho. Jest wczesne przedpołudnie, może jeszcze ranek. Chłopak wraca z imprezy. Jest trochę wstawiony, pewnie, ale nie pijany, chodzi prosto, na ulicy nie patrzyli za nim z obrzydzeniem czy pogardą. Jest wstawiony, wziął na imprezie jakieś lżejsze stymulanty, emocje w nim buzują i chce wreszcie porozmawiać z ojcem.  
       Ponieważ nie jest na haju ani pijany wie, że to zły pomysł. Jest mu tylko wszystko jedno i chce porozmawiać z ojcem. Pokłócić się. Krzyczeć. Sprawić, by przedmioty rozpadały się z hukiem. Odetchnąć. Chyba tego najbardziej – tylko tego – mu brakuje z Akademii. Chociaż nie chciałby tam wrócić, oszukany, zdradzony, wściekły, nie, nigdy nie chciałby tam wrócić. Do Cartha wszakże też nie chciał.  
       Przechodzi wzdłuż błękitnawych ścian przedpokoju, słyszy dźwięki z kuchni – wiadomości, rozpoznaje sposób mówienia spikerów, szybko, sucho, wyraźnie – i kiedy tam wchodzi zatyka go na sekundę.  
       Prawie gościa nie poznaje, nie w tej postaci: z zawiniętym ręcznikiem na głowie, w ciemnoniebieskim szlafroku, z kubkiem w dłoni, z ciemnymi, gęstymi brwiami lekko zmarszczonymi w skupieniu. Ale to musi być Revan, żadna inna kobieta nie siedziałaby w kuchni Cartha o tej porze, żadna inna nie siedziałaby w jego kuchni o żadnej porze ubrana tak domowo. Poza mamą.  
       — Część — mówi Revan, wyłączając wszystkie holonadajniki i odwracając głowę (to z uprzejmości, Dustil wie, że już dawno musiała wyczuć jego obecność, czuł potęgę byłej Jedi na Korriban, jasną jak supernowa; to, że nie czuje teraz, musi być wynikiem albo jej tarcz, albo całej tej chemii w jego krwi). — Chcesz śniadanie?  
       Właściwie nie do końca, jest po imprezie, alkohol krąży mu po organizmie, skutecznie wypychając głód, ale kiwa głową, bo jedzenie będzie wygodną wymówką do milczenia.  
       — Carth nie będzie szczęśliwy, że brałeś — rzuca kobieta znad zautomatyzowanego podajnika żywności, na którym właśnie wybrała do przygotowania jajecznicę i grzanki. — Jeśli o to ci chodzi, to proszę bardzo, jeśli nie, to chociaż przemyj twarz, uczesz włosy, doprowadź się trochę do porządku...  
       — Nie rozkazuj mi — wyrywa się Dustilowi, naprawdę wściekłe. — Nie jestem twoim żołnierzem, żebyś mi rozkazywała.  
       Chociaż, oczywiście, jego ojciec też nominalnie jej żołnierzem nie jest. A proszę.  
       — Wybacz. — Revan nie sprawia wrażenia zirytowanej, co z kolei irytuje chłopaka. — Za dużo czasu w wojsku. Nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Carth... — moment zawahania, chyba prawdziwy — ...twój ojciec jest pod prysznicem. Ucieszy się, że wpadłeś, oczywiście. To twój dom. Wpadaj, kiedy chcesz.  
       „W jakim stanie chcesz” rozbrzmiewa wyraźnie Dustilowi w głowie, choć pozostaje niewypowiedziane.  
       — Po prostu nie chcę, żebyście się...  
       Podajnik piszczy i wyrzuca z siebie zamówiony posiłek; Jedi urywa. Jajecznica jest tłusta, z mięsem, warzywami, grzybami. Porcja duża. Grzanek kilka. Robot podsuwa jeszcze oszałamiający wybór dodatków. Znać drogi model, ale to nic dziwnego, w domu admirała floty Republiki wszystko jest najlepszej jakości.  
       Dustil pochłania śniadanie w ciszy. Chyba trochę nadętej, urażonej, zdaje sobie po chwili sprawę. Zaczyna nerwowo szukać tematu do rozmowy, ale to Revan pierwsza przerywa milczenie.  
       — Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy jest smutny. — Na twarzy chłopaka musi się rysować niezrozumienie, bo kobieta rozwija: — Twój ojciec. Carth. Nie lubię, kiedy się martwi. To dlatego cię tak... zmusztrowałam na wejściu. Przepraszam.  
       To dziwne, widzieć Bohaterkę Republiki, Jedi, Revan, Charyzmatyczną Przywódczynię, Geniusz Strategii, tak niepewną, szukającą słów. Gdyby siedzieli w jakimś starym holofilmie, obracałaby pewnie w rękach długą lufkę z jakąś substancją do palenia, nerwowo, potem równie nerwowo wsadziła ją sobie między wargi, zaciągnęła się dymem. Ma ładny profil, ładne, długie dłonie, wąskie nadgarstki. Byłoby doskonałe ujęcie.  
       — Zakon nie prowadzi wychowania do życia w rodzinie. Armia też nie za bardzo — rzuca w przestrzeń kobieta. — To wszystko... Ta cała normalność... to dla mnie bardzo nowe.  
       Dustil aż się krztusi z oburzenia (i może od zbyt łapczywie pochłanianej grzanki).  
       — Czytałaś mi w myślach!  
       Revan kręci przecząco głową.  
       — To intuicja, nie telepatia. A ty masz uczucia wypisane na twarzy. Zostało ci pewnie z Akademii. Panowania nad sobą to oni nie uczą.  
       To „Akademii” brzmi w jej ustach zupełnie lekko, bez zgrozy, moralizatorskiego tonu czy niezręcznych prób eufemizowania. Chociaż, oczywiście, musiałaby być nadświetlną hipokrytką, żeby takowych użyć – ale to jednak... fajne. Chłopak byłby zadowolony, gdyby inni zachowywali się podobnie. Ojciec na przykład. Bo Carth, owszem, nie prawi mu kazań – nie mówi nic. Omija temat. Gdyby to zapytać, wypowiedziałby pewnie tonem wielkiej, doświadczonej mądrości jakiś banał o zamkniętym rozdziale i zaufaniu.  
       — Pewnie dlatego największymi Sithami zawsze byli renegaci Jedi — duma Revan, takim tonem, jakby rozwiązywała problem matematyczny. — Mieli nad sobą dość kontroli, by ukryć swoje plany, schować gniew i użyć go przy bardziej sprzyjającej okazji.  
       — Jak ty? — prycha Dustil, spiesznie przełykając ostatnie kęsy chleba.  
       — Mniej więcej. Nie ja pierwsza, nie ostatnia. — Kobieta wzrusza ramionami. — Ale taka obserwacja pozwala lepiej... hierarchizować zagrożenia.  
       Jasne. Strateg zawsze i wszędzie. Chłopak nie miał ochoty się dalej kłócić. Przemknęło mu przez myśli, że tamta go uspokoiła Mocą, wpłynęła na jego percepcję – ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Po co by miała? Z ojcem pokłóci się tak czy siak, tylko już bez huku niszczonych sprzętów, na to Revan z pewnością nie pozwoli.  
       Co czyni całą wizytę trochę bezsensowną. Głupio byłoby wszakże teraz tak po prostu wyjść, hej, czołem, wpadłem do ciebie, pogadałem z twoją nową kobietą, uszczupliłem ci racje żywnościowe, na ciebie nawet nie rzuciłem okiem, spadam.  
       —  Fajnie spędziliście noc? Z moim ojcem? — pyta, sam nie wie, po co prowokując, chyba ze złości, że z awantury nic nie wyjdzie.  
       — A pewnie. Omawialiśmy systemy defensywne Telos i strategie obrony sektora.  
       Revan mówi całkiem spokojnie. Dustil nie ma pojęcia, czy kobieta ironizuje, czy go spławia, czy naprawdę jest aż tak oderwana od realiów.  
       A potem wchodzi Carth, przepasany na biodrach prostym ręcznikiem z wojskowego zaopatrzenia, w śmiesznych zielonych klapkach. Dziwi się, cieszy, trochę żenuje, rzuca szukać szlafroka, wraca – i kieruje rozmowę na sprawy dnia codziennego.  
          
          
Z tych wszystkich dziewczyn w jego życiu jedyną stałą była Mission. Nie dlatego, że razem chodzili czy coś, nawet nie dlatego, że Dustil ją lubił albo chciał utrzymywać z nią kontakt – po prostu Mission nie szło zmusić, żeby się odczepiła.  
       Wysyłała do niego wiadomości w nieregularnych odstępach czasu. Żadne tam wielkie rzeczy, raczej proste „hej, jak się masz?”, potem parę zdań o tym, co u niej. Podróżowała z Zaalbarem. Robili jakieś interesy („wiesz, kupujemy tanio w jednym miejscu, sprzedajmy drogo na drugim końcu galaktyki, takie tam”). Zakładali sklep. Otwierali knajpkę z tradycyjnym jedzeniem Kashyyyk („bywa różnie, ale przynajmniej dzięki naszej reputacji nikt nie próbuje od nas ściągać haraczy!”).  
       Nie odpowiadał od razu. Zwlekał. Właściwie za każdym razem obiecywał sobie, że nie odpowie w ogóle, ale jednak – było mu głupio. Zresztą, miał przeczucie, że brak reakcji w ogóle dziewczyny nie zniechęci, zostałby więc ze starym nierozwiązanym problem i problem nowym: poczuciem bycia chamem.  
          
          
Mission wpada. Incognito, w zupełnie innych ciuchach, błyszczącej tęczą spódnicy do kolan, jasnym topie, wielkich przyciemnianych okularach, butach na obcasie. Jak nie ona, czy przynajmniej: nie jak chłopczyca z holonetu.  
       Ojca nie ma, więc nie przyjeżdża do niego. Revan nie ma tym bardziej. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że chodzi o handel, o jakieś silniki. Do łodzi podwodnych.  Dustil nie docieka, podejrzewa i tak, że to małe przeszpiegi. Na zlecenie wielkiego admirała Cartha – albo z inicjatywy własnej.  
       Ale łażą po całym mieście. Początkowo chłopak zajmuje się gościem tylko z odruchowego poczucia obowiązku, jakiegoś lokalnego patriotyzmu – proszę, jak dzielnie podnoszą się z ruin, sami, sami, wcale nie potrzebują aż tak bardzo jałmużny od Republiki – ale powoli pokazywanie ulubionych miejsc zaczyna nabierać pewnego uroku. Rozmowa się rozluźnia i nagle zaczynają wycieczkę po najlepszych barach w mieście, Mission pije drinka za drinkiem, świetnie zna się na alkoholach i ma niesamowicie mocną głowę.  
       Nigdy nie pozwala, by Młodemu-Onasiemu-Synowi-Bohatera (Dustil chętnie wrzuciłby gdzieś tam „pierdolonemu”, gdziekolwiek, naprawdę, nie ma preferencji) nieznajomi stawiali kolejkę za kolejką, jedną mocniejszą od drugiej. Co jest trochę irytujące, a trochę wygodne, bo Dustil wreszcie ma dobrą wymówkę: kobieta nie pozwala, prawdziwa hetera, sami widzicie, gorąca krew.  
       A potem nagle jest prawie świt, siedzą u tym wynajętym przez ojca mieszkaniu, ładnym, trzypokojowym, z tarasem oszklonym z każdej strony, szkłem ciężkim od wyciszaczy i zagłuszaczy. Carthowi podobno chodzi o prawo syna do prywatności. Dustil podejrzewa, że raczej o prawo bohatera Republiki do prania brudów we własnym domu.  
       I to właśnie Dustil mówi Mission, gdy wychodzą na ten taras z tymi ostatnimi, całkowicie bezalkoholowymi drinkami w dłoniach. Drinki, jak twierdzi podajnik, pomagają powstrzymać kaca. Może dlatego smakują paskudnie, tak paskudnie, że Mission proponuje wylać je za barierkę – a Dustil może wówczas poinformować ją, iż drink wróciłby jej pod nogi albo na sukienkę, no bo zabezpieczenia. Potem mówi o prywatności i brudach, potem – potem idzie już szybko.  
       — ...Ojciec nigdy tak naprawdę nie wrócił z tamtej wojny. Z żadnej nie wraca. Tylko teraz ma dość przyzwoitości, by trzymać się z dala od domu i rodziny...  
       Mission pokiwała głową.  
       — Bił cię? — spytała, tonem pełnym nieco rutynowego zrozumienia.  
       Dustil zastygł. Chociaż, szlag, znał przecież biografię dziewczyny, mógł się domyślić, że to będzie jej pierwsze skojarzenie.  
       — Co? Słu.. nie, nigdy. Ani mnie, ani matki. Skąd ci to... Tak zabrzmiało? To, co powiedziałem?  
       Teraz Mission sprawiała wrażenie spłoszonej.  
       — No, też się zdziwiłam, bo zawsze sprawiał wrażenie nie takiego, tylko... Hej, no wiesz, nauczyłam się, że czasem najfajniejsi, najsympatyczniejsi goście w domu bywają... trudni. Nie ma istot bez wad, nie? Ale to dobrze, że Carth taki nie jest. To hej, jak, podlewamy drinkami kwiatki?  
          
          
Niedługo potem Revan zniknęła. Admirał Onasi miał teraz dwa duchy do ścigania po całej galaktyce, dwa zobowiązania, dwa przyrzeczenia. Nic nie stało się prostsze – i Dustil doszedł do wniosku, że musiał być ciężkim idiotą, skoro – jeśli – kiedykolwiek sądził, że będzie inaczej.

 

      — Czekałbyś tak niby na matkę?  
      Rozmawiają, oczywiście, przez szyfrowane połączenie wojskowe. Chociaż okręt Cartha tym razem wisi tuż nad Telos. To Dustil gdzieś pognało, popchnęło w kierunku przestrzeni. Dryfuje w niej teraz i z całej siły próbuje nie wrócić do ruin Akademii. Nawet myślą. Moc potrafi zmaterializować myśli... a serce chłopaka jest pełne złości, sam to widzi. Korriban powitałby go z otwartymi ramionami.   
     — Gdybym miał choć cień nadziei... — głos ojca słabnie nagle, nie łamie się, ale słabnie właśnie, jakby powoli wtapiał się w te wszystkie planety, gwiazdy i parseki, które ich dzielą, jakby cały wszechświat szeptał - może i szepcze - że odpowiedź ma pozostać tajemnica.


	3. Wyznanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Marqi. Miał być, Atton, Wygnana i romans, romans oczywiście. I proszę, nawet się od tego ostatniego nie migałam!

  
Atton, ech. Atton był jak zmieniająca wartości karta w pazaaku. Tylko taka, która zmieniałaby je niezależnie od woli gracza. Taka, która znienacka przyciska cię do kokpitu, zaczyna całować i prosić, żebyś ją odepchnęła, zabiła, jeśli nie masz ochoty, jeśli cię uraziła. Taka wrzutka od chaosu. Tym razem trafiona, więc Meetra przyjmuje i oddaje pocałunki, kładzie mężczyźnie rękę między biodrami.   
       Podobno nie ma przypadków. Jest tylko Moc. Meetra nadal nie była pewna, czy wierzy – jeszcze? znowu? – w Kodeks. Ale nie mogła przestać wierzyć w Moc. Jej brak był zbyt dotkliwy, jej powrót zbyt cudowny. Ciało Meetry rezonowało pulsem galaktyki, rytm serca odpowiadał wybuchom na najbliższym słońcu. Tylko szaleniec zwątpiłby w materię, we własną dłoń, piętę, nos czy żołądek.   
       Jeśli karta zwana Attonem nie przychodzi przypadkowo, tylko kierowana Mocą, jeśli wszystkie te jego dzikie pomysły to znak Mocy... To może Atton jest czymś więcej niż awanturnikiem. Albo raczej: jest awanturnikiem z pewnym potencjałem. Potencjałem, myśli Meetra i aż mruczy z zachwytu (a może tylko dlatego, że Atton liże właśnie wgłębienie nad jej lewym obojczykiem), który można ukształtować – dobro, zło albo coś pomiędzy – jak mistrzowie Zakonu. Jak Revan.   
       Ale pamiętaj, marzycielko, generale, wygnańcze, samokrytyka ma plecy wyprostowane jak struna, żeby szeptać właściwie imię.


	4. Pax aeterna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane w ramach akcji walentynkowej na Mirriel. dsF!Revan i Carth, tutaj nadal po jasnej stronie, chociaż tak myślę, że kopnięcie go na ciemną i zrobienie takiego mrhocznego paladyna też byłoby ciekawe. Plan na później.
> 
> Owszem, to nadal SW, ale teraz Legendy i przed tysiącem lat, więc się liczy jako zmiana. O. 
> 
> Dla Merryloon, bo kiedy nie wiedziałam, co pisać na akcję, to powiedziała, że własnie to - i dzięki temu dowiedziałam się, że nie jestem jedyną osobą w fandomie, która o tym marzy.

Cały Senat Republiki powstał, kiedy nadawali Carthowi Onasiemu rangę admirała.   
     Jak marionetki pociągnięte za sznurki. Wolą Revan było, żeby wstali, żeby klaskali, to wstali i klaskali. Uśmiechała się, patrzyła i nie siadała, nie siadała tak długo, aż co poniektórym z tamtych prawice nie tylko obrzękły, ale i popękały, do krwi. Istnieją przecież bardzo delikatne rasy.  
     Carth zaciskał ręce w piersi. Ból, poniżenie, poczucie zdrady i winy, nienawiść do samego siebie, bo nadal nie potrafił przestać jej... – a nie wiedział, czy nadal się łudzi, czy ma nadzieję na to mityczne nawrócenie. To wszystko omywało Revan jak morze skałę, formowało, drążyło, czyniło potężniejszą. Bardziej precyzyjne niż to tsunami lęku, idąca po Senacie, bliższe. Ciemna Strona uwielbia osobisty ton, twarz, którą możesz przypasować do strachu, krzywdy, gniewu, pragnienia.  
     Revan byłaby gotowa przedłużyć ten moment choćby i do wieczora, czekać, aż któryś z panów i pań senatorów zemdleje, któryś inny może dostanie zawału, nabrać haustem ich przerażenia czy nienawiści, potem któregoś dnia, w którejś bitwie, zalać nimi wrogie okręty, patrzeć jak jedne po drugich wybuchają.  
      _Kiedy to zrobiła pierwszy raz, trochę eksperymentalnie, Canderous klęknął u jej stóp, nieledwie bełkocząc o sile, wielkich dowódcach, swoim oddaniu, Mandalorianie zawsze będą ci służyć, Revan, prowadź nas, gdzie potrzeba, gdzie tylko zapragniesz._  
     Carth wyrwał broń jednemu z Sithów na mostku i poderżnął sobie gardło. Revan zostawiła przeciwników, niech ich dobiją wojska konwencjonalne, żołnierze też zasługują na trochę radości; całowała chlustającą krew i czuła, jak skóra zasklepia się pod jej wargami, wykręcała Carthowi ręce i szeptała „jestem tu, jestem, nie rób głupstw”, chociaż leczenie kosztowało ją więcej niż zniszczenie tej małej floty, chociaż była tak zmęczona, że oczy same się jej zamykały.  
     Przedłużyłaby ten moment i na całą noc, owacja za owacją, taka wesoła egzekucja. Revan miała poczucie humoru, lubiła myśleć, że nadal ma nawet dystans do siebie. To ją łączyło z Canderousem. I oddalało od Bastilii – Bastilii, którą trzeba będzie, któregoś dnia, wśród podobnych owacji, ogłosić wrogiem, upokorzyć, pokonać, zabić, a na razie pozwalało się jej płonąć gniewem nad galaktyką, zbierać nienawiść obywateli, pomnażać nienawiść obywateli; im cel jaśniejszy, tym łatwiej trafić.  
     Przedłużyłaby, ale Carth zaciskał już dłonie do krwi, a cały ten cyrk był przecież też trochę dla niego. Wszyscy przeklęci lordowie pomóżcie, wyklnijcie, wyśmiejcie – Revan zabiłaby ich za to, rozładowała gniew, zapomniała o słabości – wszyscy przeklęci lordowie, nadal go kochała.  
     Wyprostowała Carthowi, admirałowi Onasi, Mocą palce, rzuciła Bastilii ostrzegawcze spojrzenie – to ona miała go pilnować, naprawdę, czy Revan musi wszystko robić sama? są inni, czujniejsi, szybsi, czekający na miejsce po prawicy – zmieniła kształt uśmiechu, uniosła rękę, opadła na tron. Siedzenie kanclerskie, który pan kanclerz uprzejmie jej odstąpił, tak sam z siebie, tak doskonale wychowany. Jednak co stara szkoła, to stara szkoła. Usiadła. Brawa ucichły. Senatorzy osunęli się na swoje miejsca.  
     Canderous poklepał Cartha po ramieniu. Nawet nie do końca kpiąco. Canderous uważał, że wojowników należy zabijać, najlepiej w walce, ewentualnie rozstrzelać po wzięciu do niewoli. Honorowo. Przy całym swoim oddaniu Revan uważał, że dla Cartha byli okrutni, pozbawiali dobrego żołnierza – towarzysza – godności i powinni po prostu odwrócić wzrok, gdy tamten znowu spróbuje się ostatecznie wypisać z ich nowej galaktyki.  
     A wtedy Revan najpewniej przecięłaby galaktykę na dwoje, nie, rozerwała na strzępy, wyrwała jej rdzeń, pożarła niczym serce wroga, znalazła szpik – Moc – i wylizała do czysta, wysiorbałaby Moc z całego wszechświata i patrzyła, jak ten więdnie. Taka potęga. Tak blisko. Tak łatwo. Każdy prawdziwy Mroczny Lord by po nią, przełamując żal, przekraczając samego siebie, sięgnął.  
     Pojedynkując się z niedobitkami mistrzów, Revan zawsze próbuje tłumaczyć, że nie, nie jest Sithem, jest czymś więcej, czymś pomiędzy, czymś, czego ta galaktyka właśnie teraz potrzebuje. Nigdy nie jest zaskoczona, że jej nie wierzą.  
      _Kazała wezwać Dustila z Korribanu, wciąż wściekłego, wciąż złaknionego uwagi, wciąż – to było przezabawne, doskonałe ćwiczenie w utrzymaniu autodystansu – traktującego Revan przede wszystkim jak flamę jego ojca, uzurpatorkę tronu jego matki. Zdobyłam wiele tronów, Revan powiedziała mu kiedyś, błyskawicami Mocy wbiwszy w podłogę, ale nie ten, a twoja matka sama zrezygnowała, zginęła, była za słaba, by przeżyć, pamiętasz, co nasza doktryna mówi o słabości. Ale teraz kazała mu siedzieć przy ojcu, bo wie – prawie nie jest zazdrosna, a to, co jest, oddaje Ciemnej Stronie – że na oczach syna, nieważne, jak pociemniałych od Mocy, Carth nigdy nie podniesie na siebie ręki._  
     Mundur admirała leżał przepięknie. Canderous musiał co prawda Onasiego ciągnąć siłą, jak więźnia, przez te wypolerowane senackie korytarze, ale za to wszyscy im salutowali, wszyscy sami usuwali się z drogi, obstawa składała się z kilkudziesięciu osób, gdy tylko wychodzili z sali obrad, znów rozległy się oklaski.  
     Tak jak mu obiecała, ostatniej nocy przed lądowaniem na Rakatan Prime, w ciasnej, dusznej kabinie Ebon Hawka – chociaż wtedy myślała, że wróży, że to wizja Mocy. Tamta Revan nigdy przecież nie wpływałaby na wyboru Senatu.  
     — Zrobią cię kiedyś admirałem za tę naszą awanturę, Carth. I cały Senat będzie klaskał. Na stojąco. Zobaczysz.


	5. Żołnierz Rewolucji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, to skoro Bazylia pod poprzednim mnie zmanipulowała Mocą, to jest drobiazg. Dla Bazylii, oczywiście.

Coś w nim pękło, niewątpliwie, Carth nie był tylko pewien, kiedy. Może wraz ze słowami Karatha „wiesz, kim ona jest, Carth?”, może jeszcze wcześniej, przy jego zdradzie, spustoszeniu Telos. Może kiedy odnalazł Dustila na Korriban, a w nim – tylko nienawiść. Może kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Revan, jeszcze z trochę zamglonym, nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Może przy ich debiutanckim pocałunku, ona się akurat obracała i Carth trafił w jej nos – zaczęli się po chwili śmiać, oboje, a dalej wszystko już było doskonałe.  
        Może tak prostu, najbardziej banalnie, wtedy gdy Revan wzięła jego twarz w swoje dłonie, na plaży Rakatan Prime, „Carth, Carth, Carth, nie bój się, patrz mi w oczy, galaktyka upada i tylko my możemy ją uratować, przecież też to widzisz, miliardy istot w niewoli, miliardy istot cierpiące na Rubieżach, setki planet zniszczonych jak Telos, jak Taris, nie możemy na to patrzeć, nie możemy dopuszczać, to jest ten moment, gdy trzymanie się czyściutkich zasad oznacza śmierć i ogień dla niewinnych, ktoś mu je złamać, ktoś to musi wziąć na siebie, Carth, bądźmy odważni, marzysz o innej, lepszej galaktyce i ona jest możliwa, stworzymy ją razem, razem możemy wszystko, my, nie ta banda w Światach Rdzenia, która już dawno porzuciła nadzieję i nawet nie próbuje zmian, boi się zmian, Carth, trzymaj mnie za rękę, proszę, nie dam rady bez ciebie, spalę to wszystko, zniszczę, nie wiesz, co to znaczy Moc, Carth, nie wiesz, co to pokusa, bez ciebie wszystko pójdzie na marne, kocham cię, nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj”.  
        Nie zostawił. Trzymał ją za rękę. Prowadził jej rękę, niekiedy. Czasami wstrzymywał. Żołnierz Rewolucji. Sumienie tej nowej, lepszej, tej ich galaktyki. Do niego przychodzili, pokątnie, na klęczkach, z łapówkami albo zawodzeniem, ci, którzy mogli już liczyć tylko na litość Republiki.  
        Starał się być sprawiedliwy. To było trudne, nie wyrzucać od razu tych, którzy śmieli przynieść bakszysz, śmieli pomyśleć, że dałby się przekupić. Ale po tylu wiekach korupcji – czego innego miałby się spodziewać? Czego innego mieliby się spodziewać po nim obywatele? Oddawał więc wszystkie łapówki, przyglądał się sprawom osobiście, sprawdzał dokumenty. W imię sprawiedliwości. W imię Republiki. I dla Revan, tak, dla niej też. Żeby ją odciążyć.  
       Canderousa nieustannie to bawiło. „Przychodzisz na te podbijane planety, dyskutujesz z mieszkańcami i władzą, cały cywilizowany, a kiedy tylko wyjeżdżasz, prości żołnierze rzucają się do mordów i grabieży. Jak zwykle. A potem się dziwisz i przerażasz, że lud jest taki zgnębiony, tak przerażony, tak boi się własnego cienia, zwalasz to na setki lat skorumpowanej Republiki...” kręcił głową.   
        „Podaj mi nazwiska, Canderous, proszę, daj mi nazwiska” odpowiadał Carth. Canderous wybuchał tylko śmiechem. „Nazwiska, nazwiska, żebyś co, wybił nam pół armii? Tu jest właśnie problem: ty myślisz, że to kwestia nazwisk, nie systemu. Napij się, kij ci z tyłka wypadnie”.  
       Zwykle po tych rozmowach Carth się – starał. Prowadził wewnętrzne śledztwa. Wtrącał do karceru. Upominał. Stawiał pod betonowym murem. Więcej, dalej, dokładniej.  
       Padłby na klęczki, błagał własną armię, gdyby sądził, że to coś zmieni, coś w nich – nawróci. Ale to tak nie działało, tu generał Ordo miał rację. Carthowi pozostawało więc rozpytywać, tropić, mnożyć swoich agentów, długo w noc przeglądać akta śledztw, dopuszczać tych pokątnych pątników – tych, którzy oferowali planety, i tych, którzy koralami po babci, jedyną cenną rzeczą, jaką mieli, łamali mu serce – otwierać na nowo ich teczki, sprawdzać, a potem klękać przed Revan i prosić ją o śmierć albo ułaskawienie.


End file.
